<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Times Seungyoun was Hugged and the 1 time he was kissed by EliKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722380">7 Times Seungyoun was Hugged and the 1 time he was kissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat'>EliKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoun just being a really good boy and getting hugs because of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hanse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts">MVforVictory</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame Min for introducing me to Seungyoun. Now I have Seungyoun on the brain almost 24/7.</p><p>Come tell at me on Tumblr and Twitter</p><p>TWT: @MrsHanSeungwoo</p><p>Tumblr: @elikat26</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hanse sighed in relief the second he heard the front door slam shut, and after waiting a few minutes, he ran to his room. He went over to his bed and dropped to his knees, reaching under the bed to drag out the nondescript chest he had hidden there. It held his most prized possessions, which he kept hidden from his members in fear of disapproval. Deep down, he didn’t believe that they would’ve anything but supportive, but the fear was still there. The last time he had shown somebody, it didn’t go well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the chest and pulled out one of his favorite pieces of clothing, a skirt made of soft cotton and colored in a checked pattern of purple and black. He set it aside and pulled out the next item, a black off the shoulder sweater, this one didn’t need to be hidden since he had worn it publicly, but he liked to keep it hidden away, like a sweet secret only he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse hurriedly peeled off his daily clothes and carefully put on the skirt and sweater, looking in the full-length mirror as he twisted and pulled at the clothing to make sure it fell correctly. Once everything was to his liking, he took a final look in the mirror, twirling once to make the skirt flare out as he dropped to his knees, still staring at himself in the mirror. Hanse couldn’t fully explain how wearing skirts made him feel, but if asked, he would say soft and Delicate; he felt pretty and a bit vulnerable. One day he would tell his members about them, but it was his secret for now. Something that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunyoun punched in the door code to Victon’s dorms and entered. Seungwoo had texted him earlier that only Hanse would be home right then but could go ahead and make himself at home like usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He toed off his shoes, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and filled it with water from the pitcher that sat by the sink. The dorm was quiet, and he wondered if Hanse was napping; if he were, he would cuddle up with the younger and nap too until the others got back or Hanse woke up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Seungyoun drained the glass of water, and after rinsing it and putting it in the drain rack, he padded off to Hanse and Subin’s room, knowing he would find the younger there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse had been puttering around his room, just tidying things up when he heard the door handle turn. He spun around, heart in his throat as the door swung open to reveal Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse started to shake, feeling exposed, and terrified. He wasn’t ready for anyone to know, especially not Seungyoun, who had become close enough to be a looked up to hyung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun froze when he opened the door, not expecting to see Hanse wearing a pretty skirt and sweater and looking close to tears. He quickly shut the door and crossed the room to gather the younger in his arms, holding him tightly as Hanse broke into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s ok,” Seungyoun soothed, cradling the back of Hanse’s head, swaying them back and forth, hoping to calm the younger down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse sniffled, keeping his face buried in Seungyoun’s shoulder, not ready to pull away just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun let him take his time and just hummed as he continued to sway. He would wait for as long as Hanse needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hanse finally pulled back, Seungyoun cupped his face and brushed away stray tears with his thumbs. “There. You’re too pretty to be crying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse felt his eyes flood with tears anew but kept them from falling; his Seungyoun-hyung was just as sweet as he’d always been, and he couldn’t help but think his members would be just as accepting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun guided him over to the bed and sat down, pulling Hanse into his lap, knowing the younger needed the closeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Seungwoo-hyung and the others know?” Seungyoun asked, eyes turning soft when Hanse shook his head. “Ok, I’ll make sure not to say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse looked up at Seungyoun with wide eyes. “You won’t?” He asked, voice cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sweetness, of course not. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret, not mine.” Seungyoun soothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse hugged him tightly, burying his face in Seungyoun’s shoulder as he tried not to burst into tears again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hanse whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just have one question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse pulled back, looking at Seungyoun with trepidation as he waited for his inquiry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think I’d look pretty in a skirt?”Seungyou asked, grinning as Hanse burst into giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse jumped off Seungyoun’s lap and made him get up so he could pull out his chest. He had the perfect one for him. Seungyoun’s eyes widened when Hanse pulled out a pastel pink skirt that would reach below his knees and had a layer of tulle that made it flare out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can wear it with the jeans you’re already wearing,” Hanse said shyly, holding it out to Seungyoun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun took it and quickly put it on, twirling around for Hanse once he had zipped up the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think am I pretty?” He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Really pretty,” Hanse breathed, turning red as the words escaped his mouth. Seungyoun just laughed and ruffled his hair. The two of them stayed in the skirts until the others were almost home. Hanse not ready to tell them just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a week later that Hanse dragged Seungyoun to his room during one of the nights he was over at the dorm and told him that he wanted to show his members. Seungyoun hugged him tightly, telling him that he was so proud of him, and stayed in the room while Hanse changed into the same skirt and sweater that Seungyoun had seen him in the week prior, this time adding black stockings to the outfit and a delicate black lace choker with a gold moon pendant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse took a deep breath and followed Seungyoun out to the living area but hid around the corner as Seungyou told the others that Hanse had something very important to show them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse came into view at Seungyoun’s call and looked down at the floor as the room grew quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hanse, come here, Treasure,” Seungwoo said, holding out a hand to the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse immediately joined Seungwoo on the couch, curling into his side as he wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, SeSe,” Seungsik cooed as he reached over to run his fingers through Hanse’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Hanse got was compliments on how pretty he looked from his brothers, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He saw Seungyoun sitting on the ground next to Subin, and he pulled away from Seungwo, joining them on the floor and practically toppling Seungyoun over as he hugged the older tightly. Words failed him, but Seungyoun still understood what Hanse was telling him. Seungyoun hugged him just as tightly, accepting his silent gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanse was just as precious to him as Subin was, and he would always be there for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seungsik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh I didn't want to make Seungyoun cry in this fic at all😭 but boom angst and tears</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Seungsik</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken Seungsik long to warm up to Seungyoun, not when he had found Subin and had gotten him home safely and had been there for Hanse when he was scared of telling them he liked wearing skirts. It was seeing him with Seungwoo that had cemented it. The younger was always trailing after him like a lost puppy and it was adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun had also started latching onto Seungsik, if he was in the kitchen preparing a meal, Seungyoun would be right next to him begging the older to let him help. Same with any other chore. Most times Seungsik would just laugh and try to send him to go play with the maknae line but he couldn’t resist the sad puppy eyes Seungyoun would give him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo was no help; he would just smirk at him as Seungyoun would melt against as they watched a movie or just cuddled on the couch as the others did their own thing. Seungsik would roll his eyes at him but the fond smile that curved his lips as Seungyoun snuggled into his side or laid his head in Seungsik’s lap was telling. He was absolutely whipped for the younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loved seeing Seungyoun with the maknaes. He wasn't that much older than them but he always took the role of hyung seriously, he was always there for them. He wiped tears and gave cuddles and even though it was rare he also scolded them when needed. He preferred to leave the scolding to Seungwoo and Seungsik since he wasn’t technically in Victon and felt it wasn’t really his place to scold them, but if the older two were out and it was just him and the Maknaes, he would step in.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik was used to seeing him happy and bright so when he came to the Dorm, shaking like a leaf and practically in tears, Seungsik was instantly worried. He opened his arms and the younger dove into them, breaking into heart wrenching sobs and worrying Seungsik even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>cried like this before, sobbing so hard that he could barely breathe. Seungsik hugged him tightly making soothing noises as he rubbed the younger's back trying to get him to calm down before the poor thing passed out from how hard he was crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ok, baby,” Seungsik soothed, pressing kisses to the top of Seungyoun’s head as his sobs slowly died down to silent tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik moved to pull back so he could see Seungyoun clearly but the younger whined and gripped him even tighter. Seungsik just held him and started humming, letting Seungyoun take his time, fingers carding through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun was the one to pull away first, eyes red and puffy with tears still collecting at the corners. Seungsik gently wiped his tears away with his thumbs, heart breaking at the sad and devastated look in Seungyoun’s pretty eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, precious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun sniffled at Seungsik’s question, not wanting to break into tears again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My members were all in China and celebrated Yibo's birthday together and I barely got a happy birthday from them,” Seungyoun explained shakily, tears threatening to spill. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>the comeback has been cancelled again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik held Seungyoun tighter, he knew just how much the younger had missed his Uniq members especially his fellow maknae.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Seungyoun, I'm so sorry," Seungsik murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yibo isn't coming back again because he got booked for another drama," Seungyoun sniffled as a fresh wave of tears flooded down his cheeks. "I miss my members so much, hyung"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you do, precious," Seungsik cooed as he ran his fingers through the younger's hair, continuing to press soft kisses against his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik led him to the couch and let him curl up in his lap as the younger continued to cry silently. Seungsik was relieved that Seungyoun was no longer sobbing so he just let him curl into his chest until he was calmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun drew in a shaky breath and uncurled from Seungsik's chest, sniffling as Seungsik gently wiped his tears away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you feeling better now, precious?" Seungsik asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun nodded his head, eyes red rimmed and tear streaks drying on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Sweetheart, let's clean you up a bit," Seungsik murmured, patting Seungyoun's hip making the younger stand up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik got off the couch taking Seungyoun's hand and leading him to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on the tap and grabbed a face cloth, running it under the water and wringing it out before gently scrubbing the tear streaks away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There you go, precious," Seungsik murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun gave him a shaky smile as the older threw the wet cloth in the sink to be dealt with later and led him back to the living room. They sat on the couch and Seungsik made Seungyoun lay down, resting his head in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take a nap, Sweetheart," Seungsik said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair, scritching at his scalp, making Seungyoun practically purr,his eyes fluttering closed and his breathing evening out as he drifted off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik smiled down at Seungyoun fondly before he leaned back against the couch and closed his own eyes, he would just rest for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo unlocked the dorm door and instantly turned to the others, shushing them. He walked into the dorm with a warm smile when he saw Seungsik and Seungyoun curled up on the couch together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung, should we wake them up?" Hanse asked as he placed the bags of takeout they had picked up on the kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll do it," Seungwoo said walking over and crouching in front of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik shifted as felt someone shaking his knee and he opened his eyes sleepily to see Seungwoo crouching in front of them with a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's time for dinner, Sikkie," He said, making Seungsik's eyes widened, it had still been early when he and Seungyoun drifted off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik looked down at Seungyoun, who was still sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake him up but with the day he had had, he had to eat something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Younnie, wake up, Sweetheart." He said quietly, gently shaking the younger awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun woke up with a whine, he had been dreaming a wonderful dream and felt sulky from being disturbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungwoo chuckled, weaving his fingers through the younger's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to come eat, honey," He said as Seungyoun sat up , rubbing at his eyes with sweater paws making the older two practically coo at how cute and soft he looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seungyoun pouted but let Seungwoo tug him up off the couch and lead him to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat between Seungwoo and Seungsik and when Seungsik placed a plate of food in front of him he just opened his mouth like a baby bird. He was tired and didn't feel like feeding himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungsik just sighed and between bites of his own dinner, fed Seungyoun. His heart melted at how adorable Seungyoun looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner the others cleaned up while Seungsik led Seungyoun to his and Seunwoo's room, helping him into his sleep clothes and tucking him into his bed before changing into his own clothes and climbing into bed with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun curled close to Seungsik, practically crawling on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep, sweetheart," Seungsik murmured. Seungyoun hummed happily and snuggled closer, his eyes closing as the feeling of being safe and warm lulled him to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungyoun didn't fall asleep until Seungwoo came to bed, deciding to sleep with Seungsik and Seungyoun, it was a tight fit but they didn't care, content to drift off into dreamland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>